PollDump 22 11 2011
PollDump_22_11_2011 RAWWWWW? 6 RAWWWWWW 1 dame.jpg Italian Spiderman time? 3 y 2 n Choose! 1 Criminal Division - protecting the citizens from threats that are internal to the country, against the most dangerous criminals and in the most sensitive situations, frequently undercover. 1 Cultural Division - protecting the citizens by preserving the integrity and identity of the nation's culture, preventing the spread of disharmony via any media and combating foreign propaganda. 1 Disaster Division - protecting the citizens from any catastrophe, whether man-made or natural, providing prediction, prevention, and rapid specialized management of exceptional events. 1 Intelligence Division - protecting the citizens by managing classified information in the matters of state security and the activities of foreign states, according to the nation's interest. 0 Liberation Division - protecting the citizens by defending the nation against external threats, as well as partecipating in the liberation of their brothers that are under foreign oppression. Choose the coolest quote! 0 "You can't have a story without characters." 3 "First was the stone, then came the bomb." 0 "All the 'freedom fighters' have accomplished here is less liberty for everyone, a fitting name." 0 "Enough beauty can take over the world." 0 "Foreigners call us slaves, yet I don't feel the weight of any chain." 0 "Planning allows for a calm mind. A calm mind allows for adequate reactions to what plans cannot foresee." Choose the coolest quote! Part 2 0 "It's better to be afraid of the absence of fear, than to fear fear itself." 1 "Always keep in mind the distinction between 'What Is' and 'What Should Be'." 0 "True friendship requires us to leave a mark onto others." 1 "All I desire is to stop more martyrs without a cause from being created." 0 "I prefer to be trusted rather than being liked or loved." 0 "Acute pain is like snow, chronic pain is like permafrost." VN tonight? 2 What's a VN? 2 Dameyooo VN tonight Mark II 4 Yes, for once. 0 No thanks FOUR HOURS IS ENOUGH TIME. 1 Like Im getting votes. 0 Lolis again. You enter the courtyard of the Palace. Its eerily empty compared to the robust exterior. Almost as if you were meant to be the only ones there. The air is dead of any magical residue, but you can't help but continue to feel uneasy. 1 "What do you think Abby?" 0 Brace yourself. 0 ". . ." "I know this. . .its a sort of cancellation field. We used this to keep outsiders out when we wanted to. . .Oh. . .Marc! Get ready!" She materializes her scythe just in time to catch a blow. The air from the strike sweeps past you and you barely have time to conjure your own weapon before being swept off your feet. A sword? No. Something else. 0 They'll probably strike low again. 1 High? 0 Get out of the area. You sweep the halberd up to try and catch the next strike. Whatever it was, you couldn't see it. You feel the blow hit the halberd square. . .in the shaft. The cracking of the wood vibrate up your arm and you're flung backwards. It almost broke your weapon. It almost broke. A. Conjured. Weapon. 1 "What the FUCK are we facing Abby?" 0 Try to dispel the field. 0 Sweep in front of you. DJ should keep helping Ex-chan? 3 Nope 3 Be a white knight! Homuquest part 2? 5 Shit ya 3 No fuck you So you're sad as fuck you couldn't achieve waifu status with your precious homuhomu. You're sitting there being a bitch playing Shaqfu when you see a familiar cat in your window. 3 Shit nigga I'm tripping balls 2 These chips are fuckin' delicious The cat approaches you and you notice that while it looks like qb it talks in a very deep voice and it asks you to call it Sappu. He rambles on about Beast Time for a while and then asks you if you will make a contract to be able to see your waifu. 3 Shit son I'm all over it. 3 NO MEDUCA >Implying I was actually giving you the option. Suddenly shit goes all trippy and some moe music plays. You're now in a dress and looking kawaii as fuck. You seem to be a good looking trap. 2 WELP 3 I hope Homu likes my frills Between scaring talkshow hosts Sappu finds it relevant to tell you there's a witch nearby and once they're defeated you can see your waifu. Shit's getting real. 1 Let us battle the witch 2 Wait, what the fuck are my powers? You decide to concentrate on your meguca powers and figure out what you do. Apparently there's some SYMBOLISM in being meguca and the cosmos knew you were a faggot so you hump people in true Abe fashion. Yaranaika? 2 Shit son sound the gong. 2 Let's hump us a witch. Sappu leads you to a convenience store. Inside you find a large group of people gorging themselves on store bentos. You disregard their faggotry and look for the witch's gate. You see it in the freezer and hop in. Chill out. 2 Go left into the area that looks far too much like Candyland 0 Go right into the area that is full of meat and potatoes. 1 Sound the gong nigga. There are little critters here that remind you far too much of the ones in Charlotte's world. You hump them effortlessly. As you reach progress things begin to look more like rice and seaweed...clearly you are close to the witch. You see a girl with yellow drills just ahead of you. 1 MUMI! 1 Ask Sappu wat do. You look to your side for the nigger QB but he is nowhere to be found. You suddenly feel a sense of dread as the drillhaired girl turns around to reveal the lack of a face. OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK 2 RUN AWAY 2 I MUSTN'T RUN AWAY DAMEDA! Clearly this is a trick, some familiar put here by the witch. You begin to advance on the faceless Mumi to hump her into submission. As you near her two ricey limbs reach out and drag you into darkness. 2 Fuck man I don't know hump something and see if we can break free. 1 I DON'T WANT TO DIE A VIRGIN! (Panic like a faggot end) Grats on not being a faggot. As you hump with all your strength you suddenly hear a roar as you are flung into a wall of seaweed. You open your eyes to finally see the witch. A monstrous bento with rice arms and a huge hotdogtopus dick. Man that's fucked up. 2 Charge the beast and hump its face off. 1 Be cool and calculated, we need to hump strategically. You go batshit in hopes that defeating the witch will allow you to see your wonderful waifu Homu-chan. You charge the beats big ricey legs and begin humping. Out of the corner of your eye you see your soul gem beginning to darken. 4 Climb higher young meguca and rape that witch in more vulnerable areas. 1 Decide to back off and look for an opening to fire your ultimate attack (GAR end) You decide to go all Shadow of the Colossus style on this motherfucker. It begins firing hotdogtopusdicklasers at you as you climb your way up. Clearly that is a weakpoint! 1 Let's hump the witch's hot dog dick! 2 Look higher for a weakness. so you look past the weiner penor and see some cherry tomato nips and then the face which is some combination of your standard bento products. Yummy 2 Go for the nips. 1 I want to hump the witch's face...off! You begin climbing higher and as you pass sausagedick the witch brushes you off it's ricey body with it's rice arm. You didn't realize how high you were and the fall looks painful. Welp shit. 3 I'll just have to hump the ground to soften the fall 2 Scream like a ninny Ah...you feel weak...you realize your soul gem has become heavily corrupted by so much humping. Oh well...maybe I'll see you again Homura... Your eyes close as the ground approaches. 1 ;_;7 1 MUMI WHYYYY You have a dream you hump Sappu and his little QB face explodes. You open your eyes weakly to see a glowing light near your chest. You see someone's hands and a grief seed being held up to your soul gem. Your vision is still not clear and you only see a silhouette. 3 Reach out to touch them. 1 Ask them to take you to your precious Homuhomu They take your hand and touch it to their face. Ah it's warm... You can feel their long hair next to their face. As your vision begins to clear you see them rushing off. You recognize the black hair as they fade from view. SONOFABITCH 2 Chase after waifu Homu 1 But I am le tired You begin to stand up and chase your waifu. Your legs barely carry you and you only get a couple feet before you realize it's fruitless. You realize you aren't and haven't been in the witch's world anymore. Homu saved you. That's your waifu. Sappu walks up out of the darkness. 2 Hump that motherfucker in true Homu QB murdering fashion 0 Ask him when you can see your waifu You decide continuing to spend time with nigger QB isn't useful. You hump it's face straight off and watch the corpse fall to the ground. You look off into the night and wonder where your waifu might have gone. When the next witch comes you'll be ready and waiting for Homura to come and fight the witch with you. Homu...rabu... 0 HomuQuest2 END 2 Godammit I just want Homurabu 0 Dawwwww Bonus Alt Ending: Homu gives you a kissu 2 :3c 2 :3c Kick Mugen for being a derp? 1 Yup 1 Yup 1 Yup Kick Outlaw instead. 1 K. 2 Yup As you command. Who shall I kick next? Only the strongest shall survive. 0 Wargah 1 Epsilon 0 Falcon 0 Hakurei 0 KIHARAAAAAAAAA 2 Melon 0 Rajin ST-Tan in a tux? 6 Yes 1 No